Silicon microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), for example, a MEMS microphone, may have a pressure sensitive diaphragm and a perforated back plate to provide an electrostatic read out. The signal to noise ratio in such arrangements may be limited by air friction in the perforated back plate that causes noise. In comparison, MEMS with a comb electrode structure may have significantly reduced noise due to the comb electrode arrangement, however, comb electrode structures have large ventilation areas (for example, gaps, through which incident sounds (e.g., a pressure wave) may pass without significantly affecting the diaphragm), which reduce resolution of low frequency sound. Conventional comb electrode structure MEMS attempt to reduce ventilation areas by reducing distance between electrode fingers. This solution is limited by dimensional feasibility allowed by various fabrication methods.